RoWikicity:Sondaje/Arhivă
Case Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:44 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:42 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:24 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) * --PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 ianuarie 2008 18:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Sau poate... cetăţenii pot avea câte 3 case într-un oraş/sat/comuna .--VitalieMesaje 18 ianuarie 2008 17:41 (UTC) :Lol ... 18 ianuarie 2008 17:43 (UTC) Parlament |sub= Parlament |teză= Tre' să existe un parlament |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:18 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 16:32 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) * -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 ianuarie 2008 18:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra * 18 ianuarie 2008 16:18 (UTC) Comentarii De fapt, chiar aceasta pagina este un fel de Parlament. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:27 (UTC) :Euhm.. da 18 ianuarie 2008 16:28 (UTC) A folosi bani |sub= Bani |teză= Nu mai folosim bani* |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} *a fost votat si acceptat, dar vreau să ştergem legea aia Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:38 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 16:50 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) * --PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 ianuarie 2008 18:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra * aveam multe planuri, vise şi speranţe cu subiectul ăsta... --VitalieMesaje 18 ianuarie 2008 17:50 (UTC) *: Vreau să-le aud. Cn ştie, poate mă convingi 18 ianuarie 2008 18:27 (UTC) Comentarii Sa nu mai folosim bani practic? Sau nici macar in articole? (Adica de exemplu, sa nu mai scriem pe pagina unui articol despre un hotel tarifele?) --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:19 (UTC) :Nu, vezi /Arhivă. Pentru a cumpăra case, magazine şi altele dar e prea greu de făcut.. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:31 (UTC) ::Is this about abandonning money in Adlibita? 18 ianuarie 2008 16:39 (UTC) Yup. But only for buying houses, shops, land and other stuff like this. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:41 (UTC) :Oh. I'll consider my vote. Why would you (or just Alex) want to forbid this? 18 ianuarie 2008 16:42 (UTC) ::It'd been accepted first, but I considered now that it's just too hard (after the rules, you have to earn €, then you can buy that or that if you have enough). And especially for new users (for which we are looking so long) it'll be a pity, with this system. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:46 (UTC) :::Okay 18 ianuarie 2008 16:47 (UTC) Judeţe |sub= Judeţe |teză= Vrem să creeăm judeţe |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:20 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 17:20 (UTC) * --PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 ianuarie 2008 18:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Comune, pe hartă |sub= Comune |teză= Comunele desenate pe hartă (cu spaţiul lor administrativ) |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * Could you give a word of explanation please, I don't understand it too well. 18 ianuarie 2008 15:58 (UTC) *:Well, say.. we want to determine the administrative areas of the communes on the map. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:04 (UTC) *::Ah, interesting. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:05 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:22 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) * Maybe I'll make a hybrid map with both relief and cities. --PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 ianuarie 2008 18:52 (UTC) *: I would like that very much!! 18 ianuarie 2008 18:56 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii = Sondaje neoficiale = Aici pot fi ţinute sondaje neoficiale, pentru a vedea opinia poporului. Sunteţi entusiastic despre UWN? Da, foarte! Este o organizaţie extraordinară! Da, e bun Aşa şi aşa Nu, nu-i deloc bun pentru Adlibita! Ar trebui să scoatem Adlibita din UWN! Credeţi că tre' să existe un centru de investigaţie al companiei CNAA pe Planeta Noastră? Da! Idee foarte bună! Mda, se poate Nu, nu ne trebuie No comment' Adlibita o republică :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Adlibita este o republică Sprijin *Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 14:47 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 26 iunie 2007 15:08 (UTC) *PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 26 iunie 2007 15:58 (UTC) *Mocu 26 iunie 2007 16:34 (UTC) Împotriva Discuţie Întrebarea mea ar fi: Ce ar putea fi în afară de republică? Regat? Imperiu? (cu posesiuni coloniale poate). Astfel să avem împăraţi... palat... Oricum sprijin ideea de republică. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 26 iunie 2007 15:11 (UTC) :da.. cred! dar oricum republica este cea mai buna (and it's the most fair one, altfel aveam un rege :p). Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:13 (UTC) Poate fi republică, dar să aibă şi posesiuni coloniale. Există şi în realitate aşa ceva (Portugalia, Franţa). --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 16:38 (UTC) Cartier, o localitate? :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Un cartier nu este o localitate La Wikistad, si cartierele sunt localitati, pentru ca este un loc în care te poti înlocui. Vreti asta si pe aici, sau zicem ca numai comunele si orasele sunt o localitate? Sprijin *Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 14:47 (UTC) Împotriva *PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 26 iunie 2007 16:00 (UTC) În dicţionar se specifică clar. *Mocu 26 iunie 2007 16:35 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 13:34 (UTC) Discuţie *Este foarte clară diferenţa dintre un cartier şi o localitate. Cartierul este o parte a unei localităţi. --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 16:36 (UTC) Politică :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Adlibita este o republică, condusă de un (vice-)preşedinte, prim-ministru şi un guvern Sprijin *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 13:55 (UTC) * PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:21 (UTC) *Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:02 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 16:13 (UTC) Împotriva Discuţie Unitate monetară :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Moneda Adlibitei nu este Euro Pro Contra *Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:35 (UTC) *27 iunie 2007 16:18 (UTC) Cine spune că Adlibita este în Europa? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 17:20 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 16:20 (UTC) *Pai, si Guyana Franceza se afla in UE. Dar, sa spunem ca avem o alta moneda, dar poti sa platesti la mai multe locuri si cu Euro. Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 16:59 (UTC) Comentarii Propun să alegem dacă moneda Adlibitei va fi sau nu Euro. Dacă votaţi contra, vă invit să propuneţi aici o alternativă. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:31 (UTC) :Hm...idea cu Euro este bună, dar cred că o ţară fictivă ar trebui să aibă o monedă naţională fictivă. Eu nu stau bine cu creativitatea.. Pentru început am modificat teza care era: "Moneda Adlibitei este Euro sau alta" în ""Moneda Adlibitei este Euro". Pentru ca altfel ar fi trebuit să alegem din modena Euro sau Alta. Întăi vedem dacă e Euro sau nu, dacă nu propunem o denumire a banilor! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 15:48 (UTC) :Eu sunt neutru aici. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 13:18 (UTC) Alegeri Sondajul s-a închis. Alegeri va dura 2 săptămâni, şi se deschide pe 15 septembrie. Iulie August *Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 12:50 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 30 iunie 2007 14:59 (UTC) Altfel,.. Comentarii Alo??? Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 14:56 (UTC) :E o problemă. Eu în august sunt în vacanţă şi nu am acces la internet acolo unde mă duc. Nu se poate schimba data? --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 15:02 (UTC) ::Când vii înapoi? Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 15:24 (UTC) :::Eşti acasă pe 1 sau 2 septembrie? Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 15:26 (UTC) Habar n-am. Plec la începutul lui august, dar nu ştiu când vin exact. :( --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Crezi că stai mult? Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 15:30 (UTC) Da. Probabil vin la începutul lui septembrie, dar data exactă nu o ştiu. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 15:42 (UTC) ::Ce spuneţi de 15 şi 16 septembrie? Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 15:43 (UTC) Pentru mine e OK. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 15:52 (UTC) :Bine. Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 15:52 (UTC) Guvern Sondajul este închis. Rezultat: Da. Da *Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 19:34 (UTC) *--Mocu 28 iunie 2007 19:56 (UTC) *--Tigrul AlbMesaje 28 iunie 2007 19:57 (UTC) *-- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 13:23 (UTC) Nu Comentarii Si cine? Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 20:00 (UTC) Presedintele, Vice-Presedintele, Prim-ministru si ministrii Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: 1 an Jumătate de an 1 an *Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 12:50 (UTC) *Mocu 30 iunie 2007 13:17 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 30 iunie 2007 14:54 (UTC) *PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 13:26 (UTC) 2 ani Altfel Comentarii Trebuie făcut după un sontaj pentru suspendare pentru inactivitate... --Tigrul AlbMesaje 30 iunie 2007 14:56 (UTC) Fair use Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Nu am acceptat imaginile "Fair Use" Da Nu #Mocu 7 iulie 2007 09:33 (UTC) #Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 14:30 (UTC) (n-am chef in probleme) #Ramesses ' 8 iulie 2007 07:18 (UTC) #Tigrul AlbMesaje 10 iulie 2007 09:28 (UTC) Comentarii Motivul pentru care am propus acest sondaj este acela că am citit ceva referitor la fair use la esWiki. Problema este că faire use-ul este permis doar în Statele Unite, în orice alt stat este ILEGAL! Tocmai de aceea cred că fair use-ul la RoWikicity ar trebui INTERZIS. Putem avea probleme dacă folosim imagini fair-use. --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 09:32 (UTC) :Acest sondaj a fost acceptat. Alexandru 8 iulie 2007 09:26 (UTC) Politica de cumpărare a caselor 'Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Utilizatorii primesc bani virtuali pe contribuţii, cu care pot cumpăra case Deoarece nu există o politică de cumpărare a caselor din Wikicity,propun ca fiecare casă să aibă un preţ stabilit de primarul oraşului respectiv, iar fiecare utilizator al wikipediei şi al proiectelor soră( în afară de Wikicity) să primească o sumă de bani virtuali la fiecare contribuţie (articol),sumă care să depindă de calitatea articolului(de la cioturi la articole de calitate). Utilizatorii, când vor să cumpere o casă fac o cerere la primarul oraşului(care are deja o casă gratuită ,împreună cu administratorii) pentru a cumpăra o casă, iar dacă are suma de bani necesară în cont, primarul să accepte cererea. →Preşedintele şi utilizatorii primesc câte o casă gratuită in capitală,iar primarii în localităţile pe care le conduc. Dacă mai vor să cumpere alte case, trebuie să facă la fel ca utilizatorii. →Restaurantele, hotelurile şi magazinele generează bani virtuali. →Utilizatorii îşi pot imprumuta bani virtuali între ei. Sprijin *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 11:22 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 13:35 (UTC) *PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj]] 27 iunie 2007 15:23 (UTC) Ar trebui să facem o pagină protejată în care să punem câţi bani are fiecare utilizator activ deoarece dacă mu am proteja pagina, ceilalţi ar putea să îşi modifice numărul de bani. RoWikicity:Bani; RoWikicity:Unitatea monetară a Adlibitei. Şi apoi ar trebui să stabilim câţi bani ar trebui să coste casele, restauranetele. RoWikicity:Cât mă costă? Împotriva Discuţie So the primarie gets bani, so it can use for other things? (like 'buying' an article at a company?) Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 11:23 (UTC) :Statul să aibă un buget... la fel şi oraşele (primăriile) şi utilizatorii sigur --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 13:37 (UTC) Dar nu credeţi că întâi ar trebui să avem o unitate monetară? --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:03 (UTC) :Ar trebui,dar pănă nu se incheie sondajul nu avem ce face cu ea..Putem porni după aceea un alt sondaj pentru a stabili moneda naţională a AdlibiteiRamesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:11 (UTC) Idea lui PetruD mi se pare foarte bună. Dar ar trebui să aşteptăm să se încheie sondajul, apoi unul dintre administratori să creeze acele pagini.Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:43 (UTC) :Când voi doi (Mocu si Ramesses) ati votat, se inchida sondajul.. (vezi intro). Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 16:54 (UTC) Culorile Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Avem nevoie de reguli pentru culorile. Da *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:36 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:53 (UTC) * PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'''mesaj]] 28 iunie 2007 14:12 (UTC) Nu *Mocu 27 iunie 2007 17:47 (UTC) Comentarii Case Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Toate construcţiile au numere proprii Fiecare construcţie de pe o stradă are un număr propriu. Sprijin *Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:01 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 16:12 (UTC) *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) Împotriva *PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'''mesaj]] 27 iunie 2007 16:20 (UTC) Numerotarea locuinţelor ne complică degeaba. Discuţie Steagul Steagul 1 300px *Contra - nu suntem Spania Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 17:15 (UTC) Steagul 2 300px *Contra -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 11:14 (UTC) *Contra Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 17:15 (UTC) Steagul 3 300px * --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 18:31 (UTC) * Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 17:15 (UTC) Steagul 4 300px *Neutru - poate şi mai bine (detalii) Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 17:15 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 iulie 2007 03:36 (UTC) Steagul 5 300px *Pro -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 11:14 (UTC) * --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 18:28 (UTC) * ;) Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 18:55 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 iulie 2007 03:36 (UTC) Steagul 6 300px *Neutru - imi place mai mult pe a cincea propunere. Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 17:15 (UTC) Comentarii Îmi place mult ultima propunere... Dar nu sunt 100% de acord cu crucea... poate doar 95%. Suntem un cimitir? (sper că nu sunt înţeles greşit) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 11:21 (UTC) :Am pus o cruce pentru că am văzut că Adlibita înseamnă mult pentru lumea creştină, nu? Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 18:55 (UTC) Limbă :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Adlibita are o limbă oficială, limba română Română * -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 13:25 (UTC) O limbă fictivă nu ne ajută la nimic, ba chiar ne îngreunează. * --Mocu 10 iulie 2007 17:16 (UTC) * --Tigrul AlbMesaje 22 iulie 2007 09:14 (UTC) Română şi Adlibitană *Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 12:50 (UTC) (o tara fictiva trebuie sa aiba o limba fictiva) Altfel,.. Comentarii Şi aici :p. Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 15:00 (UTC) Geografie :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: nu este decis Insulă/Insule *Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:07 (UTC) *eu nu-mi contează, dar cred că insulă ar fi mai realistic (dacă au venit colonişti, şi era o ţară uitată (vezi Adlibita)). Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 13:55 (UTC) *--Tigrul AlbMesaje 7 august 2007 08:26 (UTC) Peninsulă *--Tigrul AlbMesaje 22 iulie 2007 09:12 (UTC) Continental * Eu susţin ca Adlibita să fie un teritoriu continental. Pagina Adlibita se poate modifica. Cel puţin aşa zic eu. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:02 (UTC) * PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 28 iunie 2007 14:07 (UTC) Altfel, .. Discuţie Off... şi eu vreau să fie peninsula. Încă nu votez... suntem puţini şi fiecare votează ce crede el e că e mai bine. Cred că ar fi bine să introducem regula de vot. Cum ar fi: câştigă o variantă dacă are peste 51% din voturi. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 15:44 (UTC) :Păi şi pînă la urmă ce facem? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iulie 2007 06:59 (UTC) Deci...? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 7 august 2007 08:26 (UTC) Cost :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: nu este decis Case *250 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *250 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:37 (UTC) *250 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) *200 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *'Media: 237,5' Restaurante *200 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *300 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:38 (UTC) *500 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *500 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) *'Media: 375' Hanuri *150 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *350 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:39 (UTC) *500 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *400 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) *'Media: 350' (Café-)baruri *200 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 17:21 (UTC) *300 --Mocu *500 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *300 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) *'Media: 325' Terenuri industriale *10 per pixel PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *10/pixel --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:40 (UTC) *20/pixel Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *20/pixel --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) *'Media: 15/pixel' Clădiri de birouri *500 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *500 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:41 (UTC) *1000 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *1000 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) *'Media: 750' Comentarii Administratori şi bani :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: nu este decis Sprijin *PetruD Împotrivă *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:48 (UTC) *Ramesses ' 28 iunie 2007 08:26 (UTC) Comentarii De ce nu?? Administratorii muncesc mult mai mult decât utilizatorii obişnuiţi! Merită să aibă un infinit de bani (asta nu înseamnă că trebuie să cumpere tot ce vor şi oricât vor). PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 28 iunie 2007 14:14 (UTC) :Păi şi pînă la urmă ce înseamnă bani infiniţi? Adică să-şi cumpere 1000 de vile? Eu cred că administratorii trebuie să plătească pentru a construi o casă, vilă. Însă nu trebuie să plătească să contruiască o clădire ca şcoala, uzine şi făbrici...--Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iulie 2007 07:02 (UTC) Răsplata :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: nu este decis Văd că se stabileşte deja cât să coste construcţiile, dar ar trebui să ne gândim întâi cât să primească utilizatorii care contribuie in wikipedia şi alte proiecte, dar care,bineînţeles să aibă ţi aici cont. dacă aveţi propuneri şi de alte categorii de articole, sunteţi invitaţi să le scrieţi mai jos. Cioturi Articole între 10-20 de rânduri Articole între 20-30 de rânduri Articole între 30-40 de rânduri Articole de peste 40 de rânduri Articole de calitate Discuţie Administratorii numără fiecare rând? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 28 iunie 2007 08:43 (UTC) :Dacă am face aşa, ar trebui să verificăm lista de contribuţii, să vedem care dintre contribuţii e articol nou, să numărăm rândurile. Cred că am putea să ne bazăm pe numărul contribuţiilor de la Wikipedia, dacă tot vrem să băgăm Wikipedia în asta. --Mocu 28 iunie 2007 08:50 (UTC) What does Wikipedia have to do with Wikicity?!?! Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 14:25 (UTC) Sau daca ai scris un articol de calitate, primesti un premiu (la Wikicity). Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 16:10 (UTC) Eu am altă propunere. Vezi RoWikicity:Cetăţeni. Avem lista cetăţenilor şi în fiecare lună trebuie de actualizat lista! Numărul editărilor să fie salariul lunar. Facem o pagină cu cîţi bani are fiecare... şi în fiecare lună adăugăm "salariul". Cred că toţi sunt de acord ca pagina să fie protejată. Dacă cineva vrea o casă sau clădire trebuie să ceara administraţiei, conducerii statului. Aceasta din urmă îi oferă scăzînd din bugetul personal al cetăţeanului. Desigur se poate de adăugat un "0" la urmă în privinţa editărilor ca să avem cetăţeni mai bogaţi... ce ziceţi?--Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iulie 2007 07:08 (UTC) :O idee f bună. Alexandru 26 iulie 2007 13:35 (UTC) Culori :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Da, de acord Pro *PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 23 iulie 2007 15:58 (UTC) *--Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iulie 2007 07:10 (UTC) Neutru *Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 09:44 (UTC) Câteva culori pot fi altfel, spun eu. Contra Comentarii Sunt Pro! Culorile propuse pînă acum sunt bune! Cu toate că nu sunt incluse toate clădirile! Adică mai sunt dar pînă acum sunt la "Altele". Asta se va face pe parcurs cred...--Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iulie 2007 07:37 (UTC) Fotbalul Adlibitan :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Numele este Liga Adlibitană Liga I (Adlibitană sau nu) #Mocu 19 iulie 2007 08:24 (UTC) Liga Adlibitană *Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 13:28 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 20 iulie 2007 09:59 (UTC) *PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 8 august 2007 13:08 (UTC) Divizia A (Adlibitană sau nu) Divizia Adlibitană Comentarii Dacă aveţi alte propuneri adăugaţi. Chiar dacă avem puţine echipe am nevoie de denumire în articole. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 17 iulie 2007 11:27 (UTC) :Sau Adlibi't'''ană? Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 13:28 (UTC) ::Da! Adlibi't'ană sună mai bine! ! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iulie 2007 07:12 (UTC) Am ales Liga Adlibitană şi nu Liga I pentru că avem doar 2 echipe pînă acum, şi Liga I cere şi o Liga II... Deci Liga Adlibitană este mai potrivită după părerea mea.--Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iulie 2007 07:42 (UTC) :OK, şi când o să apară mai multe echipe şi implicit o Liga a II-a, vei modifica tu toate legăturile pentru a transforma Liga Adlibitană în Liga I, da? --Mocu 24 iulie 2007 10:14 (UTC) ::Nu este nicio problema. Putem face cu un "robot" (poti sa ceri la Angela sa faci dintr-un utilizator un robot). Alexandru 26 iulie 2007 13:38 (UTC) :::Mai dureaza pana sunt destule cluburi ca sa faci inc-o liga. Alexandru 26 iulie 2007 13:39 (UTC) Monedă Sprijin * [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 1 ianuarie 2008 15:18 (UTC) * --Mocu 4 ianuarie 2008 23:17 (UTC) * -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 5 ianuarie 2008 08:15 (UTC) Neutru Împotrivă Discuţie MAI VOTAŢI? Alexandru dp. 4 ianuarie 2008 18:54 (UTC) :REZULTAT: MONEDA OFICIALĂ A ADLIBITEI ESTE EURO Harta Adlibitei thumb thumb thumb |sub= Harta Adlibitei |teză= Sunteţi de acord cu aceste hărţi? |cum= Da sau Nu |cine= Toţi utilizatori }} Da, sunt de acord * 10 ianuarie 2008 15:48 (UTC) * Marius Deaconu 10 ianuarie 2008 15:51 (UTC) * (Although I dislike the colors) 10 ianuarie 2008 15:58 (UTC) * --VitalieMesaje 10 ianuarie 2008 17:49 (UTC) * --Mocu 10 ianuarie 2008 18:20 (UTC) Nu, nu sunt de acord Comentarii ...De acord însă ar fi mai frumos cu alte culori... --VitalieMesaje 10 ianuarie 2008 17:52 (UTC) :Si eu zic ca ar fi bine sa schimbi culorile. --Mocu 10 ianuarie 2008 18:20 (UTC) ::OK. Ce preferaţi??????? 10 ianuarie 2008 19:33 (UTC) Amplasare Sunteţi de acord? Adlibita poţi găsi sub Italia. Alexandru 3 septembrie 2007 17:52 (UTC) thumb|300px Da, sunt de acord *Alexandru 3 septembrie 2007 17:54 (UTC) Nu, nu sunt de acord * PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 16 septembrie 2007 12:05 (UTC) Mă repet: Nu avem destul spaţiu. comentarii Înseamnă că vom scrie că se află în Marea Mediterană? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 6 septembrie 2007 10:54 (UTC) :Dacă voi trei sunteţi de acord cu această hartă, da? Alexandru 6 septembrie 2007 13:47 (UTC) Aş putea şti cu ce program faci hărţile? --VitalieMesaje 5 octombrie 2007 22:51 (UTC) :Asta m-a întrebat şi Mocu. Am luat harta de pe Wikipedia, şi am editat-o cu Paint Alexandru 6 octombrie 2007 18:45 (UTC) Altceva: Aveţi voi alte idei?? Alexandru 6 octombrie 2007 18:46 (UTC) :Is a revote possible? 31 octombrie 2007 21:13 (UTC) ::Şi Petru, dacă schimbăm mărimea localităţilor? Mâine sau poimâine vreau să revin cu o propunere oficială, cu harta ţării şi cu judeţele posibile. Alexandru dp. 6 ianuarie 2008 20:24 (UTC) NU ESTE DECIS Amplasare (2) thumb|350px Deci, nu se diferă mult de propunerea originală, dar acum nu se mai învecinează cu Italia (după propunerea lui Mocu, să nu afectăm forma unei ţări), deci n-am schimbat forma, singurul lucru e că pe harta aceasta este o insulă. Sprijin * 17 ianuarie 2008 21:02 (UTC) * --Mocu 17 ianuarie 2008 21:05 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 07:01 (UTC) * --VitalieMesaje 18 ianuarie 2008 09:23 (UTC) * Marius Deaconu 18 ianuarie 2008 13:42 (UTC) Neutru Împotrivă Comentarii Bun Dacă votează şi Petru putem închide sondajul :-) 18 ianuarie 2008 13:59 (UTC) Populaţie Sprijin * [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 1 ianuarie 2008 15:23 (UTC) * --2050bugatti 1 ianuarie 2008 16:24 (UTC) * 5 ianuarie 2008 12:36 (UTC) Neutru * --VitalieMesaje 10 ianuarie 2008 17:57 (UTC) Împotrivă * -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 ianuarie 2008 10:29 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:10 (UTC) Comentarii *Populaţia trebuie calculată aşa cum e. Nu putem face asemenea calcule. Cartierele sunt goale, fără niciun locuitor, dacă ne uităm bine pe ele. Pentru ce să înmulţim un cartier gol cu nu-ştiu-câţi locuitori? Ştiu că realitatea doare, sunt 5 locuitori în toată ţara, dar nu e vina noastră. *:Hmm.. dar nu vine bine pe http://rowikicity.wikia.com/index.php?title=Format:Popula%C5%A3ie&action=edit? Înţeleg dar.. altfel cum vrei să facem, doar cu "3 locuitori"? Nu arată f frumos [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 10:36 (UTC) *::Maybe you should try to use the MediaWiki:Specialmessage more efficient. 8 ianuarie 2008 16:10 (UTC) Şi eu sunt contra. De ce? Păi... După cum i-am explicat şi lui Alex pe mess, pe hartă, suprafaţa Adlibitei pare destul de mare (dacă facem o comparaţie cu cele mai apropiate ţări: Italia şi Tunisia). La o asemenea suprafaţă, o populaţie de 784.880 de locuitori e foarte puţin. Nici Ciprul nu are aşa puţin (deşi Ciprul pare, ca suprafaţă, mai mic decât Adlibita). --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:13 (UTC) :Mda, dar am impresia că s-a schimbat deja în 900.000 (înfiinţarea Măneniului). Am făcut şi eu concluzia, după ce am vorbit cu Andrei, că e prea greu. Dacă cineva cumpără o casă, tre' să calculezi prea mult pentru a stabili numărul nou de populaţie. De aia vreau să propun ăsta: 1) calculăm populaţia în fiecare lună. 2) Trebuie să fie o calculaţie mai simplă pentru oraşe/ţara. 3) Îmi place aşa cum e acum la localităţi, doar la Adlibita şi Christianenburg & Cantegro e prea dificil. 4) Deci acest sondaj a fost refuzat (este un cuvânt? ). Dar după părerea mea.. propunerea nu era foarte bună aşa că, voi face mai târziu o altă propunere. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:22 (UTC) Am putea înmulţi numărul de locuitori cu un anumit număr. 500.000 de exemplu. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:26 (UTC) :Îmi place ideea. Dar cu cetăţeni e şi mai simplu . (de exemplu: cetateni x 612.367) 18 ianuarie 2008 17:05 (UTC) Pai si locuitorii traiesc in Adlibita si fac parte din populatie. Sau nu? --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:11 (UTC) :Da, dar n-avem o listă proprie de locuitori. Sau folosim Format:Statut? (vezi si ) 18 ianuarie 2008 17:15 (UTC) Cred ca mai bine --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:18 (UTC) :Eu cred că nu. De ce? Aşa vroiam să număresc populaţia Libertasului dar după un timp am văzut că se refreshed odată în 4 sau 5 luni. Cre' că ar trebui să facă guvernul o listă de locuitori, cu toate casele lor (să vedem dacă sunt unii care locuiesc ilegali :P). 18 ianuarie 2008 17:25 (UTC) Dar casele nu prea conteaza aici. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:31 (UTC) :Aici nu. Dar pentru legea asta ar fi mai simplu să avem un tabel, nu? 18 ianuarie 2008 17:33 (UTC) Da, asa e. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:37 (UTC) :Spui şi tu lu' Petru şi Vitalie să voteze, când vin online? ACUM mă duc la mâncare 18 ianuarie 2008 17:41 (UTC) I-am spus deja lui Vitalie. Petru nu e inca pe mess. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:43 (UTC) RoWikicity:Culori |sub= Culori |teză= Suntem de acord cu pagina aceea |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * I wonder where you got it 18 ianuarie 2008 15:43 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:14 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) * --VitalieMesaje 18 ianuarie 2008 17:44 (UTC) * -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 ianuarie 2008 18:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Partide politice |sub= Partidele politice |teză= N-au voie să existe |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) Neutru * I think they shouldn't be forbidden, but not encouraged. They should play a small role in politics. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:33 (UTC) * De acord cu DimiTalen -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 ianuarie 2008 18:52 (UTC) Contra * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:15 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) * Prea devreme să ne gândim la partide politice... --VitalieMesaje 18 ianuarie 2008 17:48 (UTC) *:Adică vrei să-le forbid? 18 ianuarie 2008 17:49 (UTC) Comentarii Hai sa fim realisti. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:17 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't understand this proposal as well... 18 ianuarie 2008 16:24 (UTC) ::Păi, eram şi în Libertas "pro", dar aţi văzut ce s-a întâmplat acolo.. . 18 ianuarie 2008 16:26 (UTC) :::?' 18 ianuarie 2008 16:27 (UTC) ::::I want to forbid political parties. Btw, why are you against a parliament? It'll be a parliament "à la Adlibita", for example without any political parties :-). 18 ianuarie 2008 16:29 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'll change my vote. It's your country which you're ruling and it's not to me to make such decisions. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:31 (UTC) ::::::Well, it is nice that you vote (and that you understand something). 18 ianuarie 2008 16:34 (UTC) :::::::I do my best, but sometimes it's caughting for a meaning 18 ianuarie 2008 16:36 (UTC) ::::::::Wow! Automatic translations! 18 ianuarie 2008 16:45 (UTC) ::::::::: . Andrei (Mocu) doesn't allow me to speak Dutch :P (messenger). 18 ianuarie 2008 16:47 (UTC) ::::::::::I see 18 ianuarie 2008 16:55 (UTC) :Politica e spuma democratiei, Alexandru! Dar sigur,limitat! Nu cred ca avem un DimiTalen prmtre noi,nu?--Marius.deaconu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:01 (UTC) ::Nu ştiu.. dar ai votat "de acord" la contra 18 ianuarie 2008 17:06 (UTC) ''Andrei doesn't allow me to speak Dutch Don't hate me for that! --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:09 (UTC) : . He, if I hated you I wouldn't talk to you on messenger, or translate this 18 ianuarie 2008 17:20 (UTC) ::> These are really a lot of smileys! 18 ianuarie 2008 18:41 (UTC) :::Yup. . Happiest country of the UWN? 18 ianuarie 2008 18:46 (UTC) Emblemă (adică, Stemă ) |sub= Emblemă |teză= Vrem o emblemă naţională |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:20 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 16:36 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) * --VitalieMesaje 18 ianuarie 2008 17:54 (UTC) Neutru Mi-e indiferent. --PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'''mesaj]] 18 ianuarie 2008 18:52 (UTC) Contra Comentarii Transport |sub= Transport |teză= Doar ministrul transporturilor poate să construiască un port, o autostradă, o cale ferată şi drumuri |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:45 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:21 (UTC) * --PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18 ianuarie 2008 18:52 (UTC) Comentarii Asta inseamna o limitare a scrierii de articole si a dezvoltarii Adlibitei. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:21 (UTC) :Scuze, greşeala mea. Vroiam să spun pe hartă. Oricine poa' să scrie 18 ianuarie 2008 16:33 (UTC) From RoWikicity, a Wikia wiki. Categorie:Mentenanţă From RoWikicity, a Wikia wiki.